


Fur Baby

by finitendings



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Sanditon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finitendings/pseuds/finitendings
Summary: Modern AU - Sidney and Charlotte can't seem to agree about getting a puppy.  Now with Chapter 2 added.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this modern Sidlotte.

**Fur Baby**

**Author’s Note:** for the 12 Days of Sanditon Prompt: fur A bit of fun for all 

_*ping* *vibrate*_  
  
Sidney Parker did not need to look at his phone to know that that Charlotte has sent him another picture of a puppy that they absolutely must have. For the last few days, his wife have been fixated on the idea that they need a puppy in their busy lives. He was working odd hours at the law firm and she a full time teacher who always volunteers at after school extracurricular and participates in a variety of community outreach programs. They recently moved to a starter home that needed renovations, and a small yard which would just turn into poop city for the dog to do its business. "He's a puppy, it will be small poops."  
  
_*ping* *vibrate*_  
  
They barely saw each other anyways and if they do decide to go away, they would need find a dog sitter. "Both of your brothers have already volunteered to be uncles to our potential fur baby."  
  
_*ping* *vibrate*_  
  
Plus a dog sheds and there is no one to clean. "We can get a hypoallergenic, non shedding dog and hire a house cleaner. We always complain that neither one of us want to clean anyways."  
  
_*ping* *vibrate*_  
  
There is no one to walk the dog. "I am already thinking of slowing down with the volunteering."  
  
_*ping* *vibrate*_  
  
That one isn't even cute. "Sidney, I should have know that you are too unromantic and too sensible for me to have a conversation with."  
  
"I am hurt Char ... I am very romantic, remember last Valentine's?"  
  
Then there was silence on the other end and Sidney blissfully went back to the case files that he was working on and in his mind, he was already plotting on something else to appease his wife. 

That night, Sidney found his wife curled up asleep on the couch with Netflix streaming in the background. He placed his purchases on her lap and kissed her forehead. Charlotte woke up to two giant life size plush puppy dolls sitting on her lap and she caught a glimpse of her husband's self satisfied smirk. "Maybe get used to having these two furballs in our beds and then maybe we can negotiate."


	2. Christmas Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Continuation ... Sidney and Charlotte got an unexpected surprise.

**Christmas Baby**

"This is your fault."

"Char."

"Don't Char me, Sidney Parker! You were the one who insisted that we have to get a puppy. Now look what he did."

The he in question was a golden doodle puppy by the name of Theo. Said puppy was currently hiding under the couch because mom and dad were fighting because he peed around the Christmas tree and damaged several presents and ornaments in the process. 

Charlotte loved decorating for Christmas since she came from a big family. And when she first moved out on her own, she could only afford a small one bedroom apartment that was big enough to fit only the essentials. The apartment was opened concept with the kitchen being connected to the eating area that led into the living space. This meant that she had one table with exactly four chairs, one couch, and one book case that doubled as a TV stand. With her books and art scattered around, the placed felt it was hers. But come the holidays, Charlotte would be especially disheartened that she had to settle for a small desktop Christmas tree rather than the large one that her parents had when she was growing up. 

So when she and Sidney bought their first home together, she was rather insistent on getting a big enough tree to fill up the spaced created by the front bay windows and vaulted ceilings. She bought the most heavenly snowy pine artificial Christmas tree with its multi colour LED lights. She found an assortment of ornaments and ribbons in metallic to trim it. 

When Sidney brought Theo home even though she had her reservations, she was especially careful to stay away from delicate and glass wares and avoid tinsels. But Theo was fascinated and completely enamoured by the tree so the minute mom and dad were out to work and the latter forgot to put the dog gate up around the tree, puppy was on a mission.

Charlotte came home to the smell of urine and the sight of an excited puppy wagging his tail at the door and chewing what appeared to be a part of the tree. Sidney was met at the door by an tearful wife and a guilty puppy. He took one look at both and swept them in his arms and onto the couch. He kissed his wife thoroughly while apologizing most profusely. "I hope you don't think too badly of me and Theo. We both love you very much and I am an idiot." 

Through tears and puppy cuddles, Sidney promised that he will do all the clean up and promised Charlotte that this will be the last time that he will forget putting up the gate around the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tree for 12 days of Sanditon ... *wink* at that minor nod to the TV series with that line that I sneaked in there.


End file.
